Research has demonstrated that children and adolescents who experience natural disasters are at increased risk for the development of posttraumatic stress disorder (PTSD) symptoms or other behavioral problems. Although symptoms of PTSD typically decrease over time, a substantial number of children show longer-term difficulties in adjustment. Some research has indicated that children's negative reactions may become more severe in the year following the disaster. Despite this growing body of literature, little empirical research has investigated how a number of contextual variables may mediate children's responses to traumatic events. The primary purpose of this project is to investigate the impact of an F-3 tornado disaster on the psychological functioning of adolescents and their parents. The first goal of this study is to identify predictors of adolescents' posttraumatic stress symptoms following a natural disaster. The second goal of this study is to identify predictors of adolescents' behavior problems. The third goal is to identify predictors of parent's psychological response to the disaster. In this study, 1,500 adolescents' and their families who were exposed to a severe natural disaster will be surveyed. Severity and degree of disaster exposure, symptoms of PTSD, parent-report of child behavior problems, coping strategies, as well as parent and family functioning will be evaluated. The project will also investigate the bi-directional influence of adolescent's PTSD and behavior problems on parents' PTSD symptomatology. Hypotheses will be tested using linear regression procedures. Findings from this study will provide information critical to the development of more comprehensive treatment interventions and prevention programs for disaster survivors.